Unity
by Treacherous Desire
Summary: Two roses unified both of them together. SasuHina oneshot Written by my friend Jenny


Unity

Unity

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.  
SasuHina**

Sasuke's POV

A black haired Uchiha woke up that morning, and glanced over at the calendar above his desk. Today's date was circled in red. Butterflies engulfed his stomach. February 14th. Below the calendar sat a tall vase – filled with water – inhabited by a single blood red rose. Today was the day. Sasuke was finally going to tell her how he felt.

Hinata's POV

Sunlight streamed through the navy hair of that white-eyed beauty, signaling the morning. Hinata rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. The day came too soon. She had promised herself that she would tell him, of how she truly felt. A white rose lain on her desk, ready for Hinata to give it to her blonde lover.

Sasuke took extra care of his appearance today. This was very unlike him, but, he was in love. Once sure that his gelled hair was perfect and his clothes were wrinkle-free, he set out the door, the rose clutched in his shaking hand. _What is happening to me?_

No sooner than he had stepped two feet from his house, when he heard the screams of his ahem fan club. "SASUKE-KUN!!"

He ignored their calls and kept walking. But soon, the pink haired girl and blonde haired one caught up to him. The blonde, Ino, yanked the rose from his hand and twirled it in her own. She thrust into the pink-haired girl's face. "SASUKE LOVES ME MORE! HE GAVE ME A ROSE! TAKE THAT, BIG FOREHEADED SAKURA!"

Sakura shot Ino a cold look, and thrust out a box of chocolates from behind her back. "Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kun!"

"You shouldn't of bothered." Sasuke said, and took the flower from Ino's hand. "Have a nice day." He called back to them as he walked off. He had no time for the likes of two over obsessed girls. He must find his sweet before it's too late...

Hinata found her lover in the local ramen shop – No surprise there. A bowl of ramen sat in front of him, and she watched him eat with his chopsticks.

She hid the white rose behind her back and summoned her courage to say, "N-Naruto-kun?" He turned around. "Oh, hey Hinata! Have you seen Sakura? I wanted to give her this!" And he held out a card. It was shaped like a heart and the words "Will you be my valentine? Love, Naruto." were visible. "N-no, I h-haven't seen S-Sakura anywhere." Tears were forming.

She had so hoped that she would get to be his valentine... Hinata turned around, and left. She would not let him see her cry. That foolish boy simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to his ramen. How clueless is this boy?!

As soon as she was free from the shop, Hinata ran. She didn't know where to, and she didn't care. Tears slid off her face as she ran. Faces off the street looked at her, but for once she didn't care. The hardest thing to do in this world, is to watch the once that you love, love someone else...

Sasuke saw her running. He saw the tears. He started running too, and caught her. They both stood in the middle of the street now, his arms around her. More tears fell, and Hinata clutched onto him. Sasuke didn't mind, and wrapped her in a hug. And for that moment, he didn't care about anyone or anything else.

"Hey...Hinata-san?" Sasuke asked when the crying stopped.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?"

He took a deep breath. "Will you...will you be my valentine?" And he held up the red rose. Hinata's face turned red. She left Sasuke for a moment to retrieve the white rose she had dropped, and Hinata handed it to him. They exchanged roses.

Sasuke then did something he would not ordinarily do. He kissed her cheek. "Well, um, later..." He turned as if to walk away.  
"W-wait Sasuke-kun..." And he turned around. "Hinata-san?"

Tears started falling again, but a smile lit up her face. "Y-yes. I'll be your valentine." She looked up at him.

Sasuke took her in his arms and locked her into a hug. Hinata hugged him back, and her tears fell on his arm. He didn't mind, and only hugged her tighter.

Minutes passed, and there they stood, simply hugging and not saying a word. Naruto passed them once, and Sasuke whispered to him "You had your chance, idiot."

Sakura had walked by once too, and burst into tears when she saw her Sasuke hugging his Hinata. "Sasuke, how could you?" He paid her no mind, and she ran off.

It was not until the sun went down, that they let go of each other. Sasuke took her hand, and told her, "Did you know that a red rose, and a white rose, together, represent unity?" They both held up their roses and made them touch. "I love you, Hinata-chan."

"Sasuke-kun...I...I love you too..."  
They both smiled, and leaned towards each other. Their lips touched. "Happy Valentine's Day" he murmured before going in for the kiss. Tears fell down her face once more, and they kissed.

Fin…

A/N: This **not** my story. It belongs to my friend Jenny. She deserves all the credit. It's on my account since, she's entering it into the SasuHina writing contest on Gaia. I'm the idiot who should have told her earlier so we could get her an account but we didn't want to wait 3 days. Since the contest ends tom. Last minute entry…

Please, I beg you do not give me any credit for this story. I hope eventually she will get an account so she can use it and move this story to hers. As for the summary I wrote it. Hope you like it Jenny.

R&R


End file.
